


The Offering

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Little bit of angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII) Needs A Hug, Sexual Content, Smut, Turk Cloud Strife, because it's kind of an arranged marriage situation, but otherwise very consensual sefikura, kinda enemies to lovers, very mildly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tired of being the famous SOLDIER poster boy, Sephiroth finds himself charmed by a certain blond Turk. Shinra’s top directors make him an offer he can’t refuse.Sefikura PWP/Turk Cloud/Canon Divergence AU.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 26
Kudos: 285
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Hero or Demon

Sephiroth was disappointed to his core, whenever he gazed into the eyes of a lower-ranked infantryman or SOLDIER.

The look in their faces always possessed a certain reverence. Highlighting his otherness; making him feel as if he were an exhibition. It reminded him of being in Hojo’s laboratory: terse assistants prodding him, touching him, speaking as if he were not present.

Even the President and the other executives regarded him with a touch of uneasiness, but never as a person.

Hero or Demon, they called him. He did not know which title he preferred less.

The General had trained himself to stop viewing others as people, too - only as a means to an end. 

That made it easier to plunge Masamune into foreign flesh during the Wutai War. 

It made it easier to plunge himself into unknown flesh, too - there was always some willing, hopeful young man among the military who could be seduced.

It was less convenient than simply paying for such pleasures, but someone as well-known as himself couldn’t be seen in the red light districts. He would have much preferred an impersonal, transactional encounter - as he would at the Honey Bee Inn - but the Shinra Public Relations department had very specific rules on what he was permitted to do in public.

They never refused him. Whether it was because they idolized him, or because they secretly hoped that it would help them move up in the ranks, they were always eager. Too eager. After a string of encounters, he began to resent the adulation in their half-lidded eyes. _Am I so different from everyone else?_

He didn’t hope to find an equal. Or even someone who dared to ever challenge him. Perhaps they really _were_ all lesser than him, he thought with a bit of smugness and loneliness.

The last trooper he had invited into his bed had been pretty, if a bit dull. Afterwards, he had informed his entire unit that the General had fucked him. Sephiroth supposed that the boy had been proud of this fact, but was far too stupid to practice any discretion. He was later discharged due to failing several exams, but that wasn’t any of Sephiroth’s doing.

The rumors still circulated, but no one would dare say it to his face. Slander of a superior officer was a grave offense.

He was not eager to repeat such a mistake. However, he craved the control and comfort only a supine body could give him.

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose in consternation. He was fairly certain that today’s meeting with Lazard would be regarding his extracurricular pursuits, and he was not looking forward to the conversation. It might even be as unpleasant as Hojo probing him with questions of a personal nature.

He was certain that this foul dread would follow him all day.

So it surprised him when he found himself smiling down at a frowning blond, who had the misfortune of running headfirst into the General’s chest.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” The boy growled with a flustered look, but his jaw fell open when he looked up. Innocent blue eyes widened in shock and a flush crept into his lovely features.

“S-sir… sorry, sir!”

The silver-haired general stared down at him with amusement. “I believe you should be watching where _you_ are going.” He pursed his lips and eyed the boy. He was slim and handsome in his dark suit, with a head of golden hair that framed his face in distinctive spikes.

“You’re a Turk, aren’t you? You don’t have to call me ‘sir’.”

The blond looked abashed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Force of habit, sorry. I’m new to this. Used to be in the infantry unit.”

“Hmm. The Department of Administrative Research is known for poaching promising candidates.”

The blond chuckled. “Well, I failed the SOLDIER exams twice, so I’m not sure exactly what they saw in me.”

“You wanted to be a SOLDIER?” Sephiroth asked curiously.

“Not anymore.” He added hastily, “No offense intended.”

“None taken,” Sephiroth said, pleased. He hated that SOLDIER life was glamorized on posters and other propaganda. He was proud of his own prowess and strength, but not of false dreams of glory and honor.

There was no pride in being owned like property. Shinra was a company that would dispose of you the minute you became inconvenient, and luckily Sephiroth held enough power and usefulness that this never became an issue.

Though, he supposed that this blond Turk knew all about that, if the department had decided to recruit him.

After all, he had overheard them darkly joking about the “Turk retirement plan”. A euphemism for a bullet in the brain.

“I’m Cloud. It’s nice to meet you, si- Sephiroth. Agh, this wasn’t how I was hoping to meet you.”

“And how were you hoping to meet me?” A coy tone entered his voice.

He enjoyed the blush spreading across the boy’s face. Oh, how he wanted to see it, writhing beneath his weight.

Cloud sputtered a bit. “In circumstances where I look less foolish, obviously.” 

“The Turks wouldn’t have taken you in, if you were a fool.”

Cloud grinned. “Is that a compliment? You’re not as cold as your reputation suggests.”

“Perhaps not,” he agreed.

Dryly, he added, “But do help me maintain the facade. It keeps people from fawning over me as much."

“Sure thing, General.” 

Cloud glanced at his watch. “Shit, I’m almost late for a meeting. Do you know which way is Director Lazard’s office?”

Sephiroth frowned. They hadn’t told him that Turks would be attending this meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfic and likely to be my very last - writing is SO hard and I commend all of you who can do it so prolifically and well. I've been enjoying so much FF7 fandom on this site (especially in the time of FF7R and Corona) and just wanted to take a stab at contributing content too.
> 
> Because I'm super self critical, I decided I wanted to write a Plot-what-Plot type smut to lower the stakes, and this is what evolved out of it. There isn't anything I would consider explicit until Chapter 3.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	2. The Offer

Lazard looked at Sephiroth through steel-rimmed glasses, a perplexed expression on his face. He had always seemed a politically neutral and well-mannered man. Sephiroth didn’t dislike him. Not until this very moment.

“As you know, fraternizing between and within the SOLDIER and the ShinRa Army is not permitted. Even for someone of your status.”

Sephiroth glared green daggers at him. “I am aware of the rules, Director.”

Lazard sighed. “I’m sure you know that the Department of Administrative Research observes and maintains records relating to intel, General.” He meant the cameras and recording devices discreetly tucked into every corner of the building.

Sitting on the other side of the table was Tseng, the commander of the Turks, who wore a face more expressionless than his own. His long dark hair was pulled into a severe half-ponytail, a Tilak adding intrigue to his already exotic features. Sitting next to him was the irritatingly beautiful blond boy.

He couldn’t have been more than seventeen or eighteen, and Sephiroth pondered if the boy truly had the stomach for what some of the work entailed. He pictured blood splattered over that delicate porcelain skin.

He supposed that it would not be any less violent than what an infantryman would have to face, but it would likely be crueler. Cloud returned his gaze with curious eyes.

“What I’m concerned about,” Lazard continued, “is morale among the troops. Rumors spreading. Exchanges of favors.” 

The rules didn’t merely apply to him - they applied _especially_ to him, because he was the one everyone looked to as an example. Surely the touch-starved men of the military did not go without such indulgences. It was less scandalous among members of the same rank. But First Class? There were hardly any more of them left, and they were rare to begin with.

He gritted his teeth. This had to be one more thing for them to control. Admittedly, the logic was sound. Plucking random cadets and SOLDIERS for his carnal lusts was bound to cause problems.

Some did want favors. Some of them even thought they had fallen in love, but they had only fallen for the idea of a man. He often reacted to their disappointment with disdain.

“So, what we are suggesting is… that we provide an appropriate partner for you. One that wouldn’t cause such issues.”

Tseng’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I see you’ve already acquainted yourself with Cloud today.”

Cloud stared, mouth gaping, at his superior.

“Wait, wait, Tseng. You don’t mean … me, right?”

Tseng gave him a look.

The blond crossed his arms. “Not interested,” he huffed. A cold, displeased look settled over his exquisite face.

Sephiroth almost felt insulted by Cloud's disinterest. But he was too angry at the moment to be insulted.

“This is ridiculous, Lazard. I am not going to be told who to take into my bed,” he snarled in a dangerous tone. The audacity of them - the humiliation made him wish that he had Masamune in his grip right then. They were lucky that he was unarmed.

“What, he’s your type, isn’t he?” Lazard said with a shrug.

To this, Cloud made a little yelping noise of indignation.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. His previous choices all had the same slight build and pleasing pretty features. None of them were half as enticing as Cloud. It annoyed him, that they chose so well for him.

“Look, Sephiroth. The company is not going to make you do anything,” Lazard started. He ignored Cloud’s mutter of, _Well, the company is going to make_ me _do something._ “We just want to provide you with some reasonable options that will work well for everyone. Just think on it, okay?”

Cloud stormed out of the office, with Tseng stalking out after him.

Sephiroth’s enhanced hearing had no trouble following their conversation outside.

“What the fuck, Tseng?”

“ _Language_ , Cloud.” The voice was stern. “You’ve been spending too much time with Reno.”

“You should have picked _him_ instead. Why me?” 

“Our files on you suggested that you would not be appalled by the idea. Was I wrong?”

Cloud didn’t answer.

“Think of it like a test, Cloud.”

“Loyalty. I know. Doing what you’re told. Getting the job done.” Cloud sighed. “You could have at least let me know. Instead of letting me go into that meeting blind.”

“I really wouldn’t have suggested you for the job, if I didn’t think all parties would be fine with it.”

He could hear a scowl in Cloud’s voice. “Would you be fine with it? Being told to…”

“Yes, I would.” Tseng replied simply.

Lazard could guess what he was doing and just gave an ingratiating smile as the General stared at him, concentrating on the conversation outside. As they returned, Cloud’s expression looked businesslike again.

Sephiroth turned to glare at Tseng. Surely he knew that the General could hear every word as well. He wondered if it was feigned innocence from Cloud. That would be befitting of a Turk. “How do I know this isn’t just some ploy to gather intel and personal information from me?”

Tseng leveled a cool gaze at the green serpentine eyes. “If the Turks wanted to put in a plant, you wouldn’t know it was a plant.”

“No one outside this room has to know about this arrangement,” Lazard said amiably. “You can start and stop this arrangement whenever you like. I just ask that you avoid choosing partners from within the military. Can we agree on that, Sephiroth?”

Sephiroth finally turned to look at Cloud. “I will agree to consider it, if _he_ agrees to consider it.”

Cloud lifted his eyes slowly. “I’ll consider it.”


	3. The Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter has explicit sexual content.
> 
> I'm Ace/Aro (basically mimicking what I've read in existing fiction and fanfiction), so please forgive me if I've gotten anything wrong.

“Undress.”

The command came as soon as they had walked into his apartment, and Cloud made a flustered noise. “What, you’re not going to buy me dinner and flowers first?”

Sephiroth paused thoughtfully. “I don’t know of many local florists. But I can buy you dinner.”

Cloud rolled his eyes. “I was making a joke.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry. This is a little weird for me. Just trying to lighten up the mood.”

Sephiroth stepped forward, backing the Turk into a wall, an arm caging him in. “What did Tseng mean, when he said you would not be bothered by this proposition?”

“You heard that, did you?”

He brushed a thumb over Cloud’s lips, then tilted up the younger man’s chin to look directly into his deep blue eyes, which looked away coquettishly. “I can’t deny I haven’t thought about you this way before,” the blond admitted.

“When you wanted to be SOLDIER,” he guessed.

Cloud shrugged. “Of course. I admired you. Everyone did. It just took me a little while to realize that it was a crush. Not that I ever ... thought it would actually happen.”

“And now? Do you still think of me now?”

“I don’t know you.”

The words simultaneously chilled and warmed Sephiroth. He tired of the sycophants who could, for some reason, tell him the ingredients of his preferred shampoo, but never acknowledged that he was apart from them. That they didn’t truly know him. Or cared for him.

“Tell me something personal about yourself,” Cloud murmured onto his lips.

“Are you sure you’re not here to gather intelligence on me, Turk?” Sephiroth hoped his tone was teasing enough.

“Tell me your favorite food. That’s not something that can be weaponized against you.”

Sephiroth hesitated. “Chocolate. When I was a child, whenever I was ... frightened, Professor Gast would give me chocolate.”

“You miss him,” Cloud said, noting the sad glint in his eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Sephiroth replied, evasive. The Turk was clever. Maybe that sweet sympathetic face made others open up to him easily. “Cloud. I don’t want any misunderstanding between us. I take a liking to you, but this … arrangement is a physical one. Are you agreeable to that?”

The look in his doe eyes changed slightly. “Of course, General.” He began loosening his tie. “What would you like me to call you?”

Sephiroth found himself hardening at the submission in his voice. “‘Sephiroth’ is fine,” he said in a lower whisper.

Cloud smiled at him wolfishly. “So I have seen scrawled on many a bathroom stall door.” He drew a hand into the General’s long silver hair, running his fingers through it like a waterfall. He sighed and closed his eyes contentedly, as if it were something he had been waiting to do for a long time.

“Can I ask you a weird question?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you never cut your hair?”

“I’m not allowed.” Sephiroth cursed internally again at offering more information than he really needed to reveal.

Cloud hummed in response.

The blond continued to shed pieces of his expertly tailored suit, which he tossed over the comfortable chair next to the dresser, until he stood completely naked. His body was pale and slender, with just the right amount of muscle definition, the kind that the General enjoyed running his hands over and wrapping his arms around. Sephiroth sat on the edge of his bed in all his armored leathers, drinking in the sight with lustful eyes.

“Come sit in my lap.”

Obediently, Cloud did as he was asked. He seemed suddenly smaller like this, with his narrower shoulders huddled inside the General’s. Sephiroth encircled one arm around the tiny waist, smoothing the other along taut slim thighs. He kissed his shoulders softly and let his teeth graze over the nape of Cloud’s neck. He breathed in the scent of the back of Cloud’s hair, and it smelled like a wheat field in the summer sun.

He noticed that the boy was trembling slightly.

“Is this okay, Cloud?” He kissed his neck in a trail. “Do you want this?”

Cloud turned his head back to meet his lips. The softness of lips, the sharpness of teeth, and the warmth of his tongue answered for him. His kiss was oddly tender and shy, a tentative quality to his exploration.

“Tell me what you want,” Sephiroth whispered against his ear.

“Touch me.”

Pleased at this, he shifted his attentions below the waist and began stroking the growing hardness. The blond made a little noise of what he knew to be pleasure, although it was nearly so quiet, he almost had not heard it, even with his enhanced senses. Sephiroth stroked the organ as if it were his own, enjoying the soft involuntary moans he drew out from Cloud from his expert touch. After a few minutes of slow stroking, he shifted himself off the bed and stood to his full height.

“On your knees,” he said softly.

He shrugged off his leather coat, undoing the buckles around his waist and the leather straps around his chest, until all he wore were his leather pants and boots. Sephiroth released himself from the strain of his tight pants, and let his length brush against the side of Cloud’s face. The blond looked up at him expectantly, as if awaiting further instructions. It had become obvious to him that Sephiroth enjoyed being the one in control, and it pleased the older man to no end that he behaved so compliantly. He held his cock and traced the tip of it gently along Cloud’s beautiful jaw line before tapping it against the boy’s lips.

“What would you like me to do?” he asked, eyes flickering up at him.

“Relax your throat,” Sephiroth instructed.

Cloud took all of him in, which the General admitted was impressive. However, noticing the slight flicker of discomfort across Cloud’s features, he loosened his grip on the back of the blond’s head, and eased himself out a little. Sephiroth reached down and stroked the boy’s cheek, through which he could feel his own hardness filling the boy’s mouth.

“Suck,” he murmured, and Sephiroth felt his eyelids flutter with pleasure as Cloud did as instructed. He felt the pulse beating between his legs, in Cloud’s mouth, felt the twisting pull inside his abdomen. Before it became too frenzied, he released himself from the boy’s attentive mouth and lifted him up onto the bed.

Panting, he lowered his face to Cloud’s and kissed him softly. Cloud groaned as Sephiroth drifted his kisses lower, suckling first at the earring stud at his left ear, then pressing his mouth around a nipple and holding it briefly between his teeth, then finally letting his tongue swirl against Cloud’s erection.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Cloud moaned. He ran a hand delicately through silver hair and briefly tightened his grasp, as ejaculate spilled out of him into Sephiroth’s mouth, who lapped it up gently over his stomach. Noticing Cloud’s clenched fist, Sephiroth frowned and removed the slender hand from the top of his head.

“Sorry. You don’t like hair pulling?”

Sephiroth hovered over him, admiring the look of bliss on Cloud’s angelic face, and tenderly stroked the blond spikes of his hair. “I’m sure you’ve noticed, but I like to be the one pulling the strings,” he smirked.

Cloud laughed, a little uneasily. “Does that make me your puppet?”

He kissed him deeply. “Only if you want to be my puppet.”

“Seph - Sephiroth.” Cloud managed between kisses. “Before we go any further-”

“Yes, Cloud?” He instinctively knew that Cloud didn’t want to be called puppet, though he was tempted to call him that.

The boy looked a little embarrassed, and Sephiroth could guess why. “This is as far as you’ve gotten,” he realized.

“Think that’s in my file?” He laughed.

“You would know the inner workings of Turk documentation better than I do.”

“It probably is in there. Trust _Tseng_ of all people to pick a semi-virgin to satisfy our top army commander.”

“Hmm. I can’t say I would have preferred any of the other Turks over you. Although Tseng is quite handsome.”

Cloud laughed. “Tseng is so serious all the time, I can’t even imagine him having sex.” A beat. “Great, now you’ve put this picture in my head of my boss, when all I want to do is help you finish.”

The blond hesitantly crawled down on all fours, not completely certain of what to expect. “I… just tell me what to do,” Cloud said quietly. In Sephiroth’s mind, it resembled the way some animals bared their bellies or their throats as a display of submission. He sighed, gently massaged the blond’s thighs and back, and whispered sweetly that they could try that another time.

He felt Cloud’s pouty mouth this time doing the majority of the work, eager to please, so that Sephiroth barely had to thrust at all, and bit his lip to suppress the noises of pure pleasure as he finished into Cloud’s throat. 

They lay together afterwards, bodies intertwined, heavy breaths slowly becoming shallower.

“Sephiroth?”

“Yes?”

“I think this arrangement is gonna work for me.”

“I think so too, Cloud.”

He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why write smut? Because it's an interesting way to explore a part of humanity that I'm not familiar with (just as you don't need to have superpowers to write about super heroes). And also so that I don't have to hurt my brain trying to think up a plot.
> 
> And also because I find Cloud's and Sephiroth's backstories both very tragic and wanted an AU where they could release all their clearly unresolved sexual tension together.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, I appreciate kudos and comments! (Because what are these but the popular currency among fanfic writers?)


End file.
